


Into the Future

by myWorks



Series: Team Hero Crossover Universe [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Elections, F/M, Future Fic, Holding Hands, M/M, Near Future, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myWorks/pseuds/myWorks
Summary: Before Steven leaves for New York with Connie, he has one major piece of business to attend to: Choosing who will represent all of the Gems on Earth.  But unexpected visitors raise tensions and threaten the fragile peace the Gems have worked so hard to attain on Earth.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Team Hero Crossover Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743397
Kudos: 22





	Into the Future

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I have no idea how to tag one-shots that don't involve conflict??? So, sorry about the tags. I'll try to add more later.

The mood surrounding Beach City was festive. Well, the mood surrounding the Little Homeworld in Beach City was festive, to be precise. Steven looked on as hundreds of Gems at least gathered excitedly around the Warp, chatting among themselves. Steven couldn't hear them, but he could imagine what they were all discussing - their respective picks for the Gem Ambassador of Earth.

Really, it had been Connie's idea. It was just a simple statement, made offhand while eating with the Crystal Gems and Garnet latched onto it wholeheartedly. As did Pearl. It was something that never really occurred to Steven and he was a bit ashamed that it didn't. After all, he was, in part, responsible for the creation of the original Little Homeworld and thus technically, all of the Little Homeworlds that had sprouted up across Earth as Gems came to Earth en masse.

And now here they were, standing on the warp looking at every Gem in Beach City. There were cameras streaming to every Little Homeworld across the globe and on the actual Homeworld. It hadn't been hard at all to sell the idea to the Diamonds. Steven liked to think they enjoyed the idea of not having to come to Earth every time a decision regarding Gems needed to be made. In theory, the Gem Ambassador would only involve them should something significant happened. The only thing that came to Steven's mind regarding such a situation was something he didn't want to think about.

As the appointed time drew closer, Steven grabbed hold of a microphone. He had taken himself out of the candidacy from the beginning, believing that it should be an actual Gem who should hold the title. Mostly because in only a few months, Steven would be leaving Beach City to go with Connie as she attended college in New York. 

"Thank you, everyone, for coming today. As you know, today we announce the result for a monumental decision, made by Gems all across the Earth. Over the past few years, thousands of Gems have come to Earth and we've loved having you all here." Steven paused for applause and he was completely surprised by how excited the Gems got. Cognitively, he understood that most of them had never had such agency before, but it still stunned him how enthusiastic they were about getting to elect a leader, free from the Diamond's influence.

"You know, I had a whole speech written, but I feel like you all would prefer I just announce the winner." Steven said with a laugh. A chorus of cheers confirmed his suspicions. He was about to begin speaking again when he noticed a caravan of vehicles heading towards Little Homeworld. Even from the distance, Steven could make out the distinctive symbol of the Plumbers - the intergalactic law-enforcement agency. 

Steven knew of them, of course. They had appeared shortly after the original Little Homeworld was completed on Earth and their arrival was, in part, the catalyst for the election in the first place. From what Steven understood, the Plumbers and the Diamond Authority had a very contentious history, at best, and the Plumbers were skeptical both about the Diamonds' sudden reformation and the idea of Gems being on Earth. It had taken several months of negotiation from Steven, the Diamonds, and the Crystal Gems to get them to this point and Steven thought the Plumbers had agreed to not interfere.

Confused by Steven's pause, many of the Gems turned to see what had made him stop and the mood of Little Homeworld quickly changed. It wasn't quite hostile, but Steven could feel the tension. Steven sighed and looked back to Connie, who had come with him to make the decision. He wished the Crystal Gems were there too, but as all three of them were in the running, they felt the need to stay away until the decision was made. 

"We should go, right? They said they were going to wait." Connie said, her expression upset but not quite angry. Steven nodded and grabbed her hand. By now fusing was as easy to them as that. As Stevonnie, they leaped from the warp and after a few seconds of gravity-assisted floating, landed right in front of the caravan. Out of the side of their eye, Stevonnie noticed the camera rush to put them back on the screens. The caravan stopped a few yards in front of Stevonnie and for a few tense seconds, nothing happened.

Surprisingly, it was one of the middle vans that opened its doors first. And even more surprisingly was the person who came out. Steven had been a fan of Ben Tennyson for years, since he was a child hearing a rumor about an enigmatic shape-shifting kid who got involved in alien shenanigans. In truth, he had always felt a kinship with Ben, even if they had never formally met.

"Hey, I'm Ben. Nice to meet you." He said casually. Behind him, a tall, lean alien stepped out of the van Ben was in. His expression was hard and cautious and Steven -and Stevonnie by extension- remembered their situation.

"Look, Ben, I'm a huge fan, really. But why are you here? The Plumbers agreed they wouldn't interfere with the election in any way." At this, Ben's expression soured. He sighed and turned to look back at his partner? Stevonnie had seen them together on TV before and knew they were an item, but neither Steven or Connie had paid much attention. There was always something more important. Another van opened and Stevonnie watched as the Magister of Earth's Plumbers, Max Tennyson stepped out.

"Look, um, Stevonnie? I know this doesn't look good. Honestly, I was opposed to such a show of force, but I swear to you, we don't want trouble. But given the history between the Gems and Plumbers, it was insisted that I arrive with ample protection should the situation turn...unexpectedly." Stevonnie glared at Max.

"It wouldn't "turn unexpectedly" if the Plumbers hadn't shown up with a small army out of the blue." Stevonnie spat. The sound of a warp activating drew everyone's attention and Stevonnie turned around to see the Crystal Gems looking disappointed.

"Let's all calm down." Garnet said, raising her hands in a calming gesture. "Stevonnie, I appreciate your defensiveness, but this a moment of unity. Not just between Gems, but between Gems and the people of Earth. While they could have chosen a more diplomatic approach, the Plumbers have as much right to be here as any of us." Just hearing Garnet's voice was calming and Stevonnie sighed, splitting back into Steven and Connie.

"Yeah, okay, I guess you're right." Steven said, somewhat bitterly. Max took a confident step forward, his hand extended.

"Thank you. And again, I completely apologize for all of this. I was content to just drive down here with my grandson, but like I said, I was outvoted in this manner. And I understand how poorly timed our arrival was. Spring Break traffic, you see." At this, Connie snorted and even Steven couldn't barely stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, alright I guess I can see how that would impede things." Connie laughed. And just like that, Steven could feel the ire of Little Homeworld ease up. With a deep breath, he turned around and floated into the air. He watched the screens as the cameras moved to keep up with his rise.

"Alright Gems, I apologize for that brief interruption. Now, who's ready to get on with the show?" He asked and the eruption of cheers bought a smile to his face. He quickly flew himself back to the warp where the winner's name would be displayed. He laid his palm over the small machine, directly interfacing with it. There was a sudden flash and Steven looked up to see Amethyst's visage being displayed across the sky.

"And the winner of this election and your new Gem Ambassador of Earth - Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM of Earth!" Steven exclaimed. It felt weird using Amethyst's formal name, but Steven had learned long ago that in situations like this, it made things much easier. 

The cameras quickly found Amethyst, who looked completely stunned. As Steven flew towards them, he could tell from Garnet's smug expression that she had seen this outcome and known it for some time.

"Me? But Garnet is-"

"But you're _from_ Earth." Garnet said, interrupting Amethyst. "You are as Earthling as your are Gem. More than me or Pearl, you embody the idea of Homeworld and Earth coming together to create something new, something different." As Garnet spoke, Pearl stepped forward and placed a hand on Amethyst's shoulder.

"Don't you see? It couldn't be anyone else _but_ you." She said. Amethyst looked up her, awed and then turned to face the crowd, tears in her eyes.

"Aw, you guys. I don't know what to say. Seriously, I didn't prepare a speech cuz I didn't think I'd win." She laughed and chuckles erupted across the crowd followed by a crash of applause. Steven switched off the microphone and grinned widely as Amethyst soaked in her victory. 

"We have a lot to discuss." Max said, a small smile on his face. "But I'm sure it can wait until after the festivities."


End file.
